


Day 3: Klutz / Clumsy

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Corazon Week, Gen, M/M, Shippy Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: The shocked expression on Corazon's face had Law chuckling, amused despite being soaked even further.  Corazon didn't look unhappy about being laughed at, he just grinned.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Kudos: 49





	Day 3: Klutz / Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: It's not necessarily shippy, but I tagged it just in case, so if you're into it, you can see it as such, if you're not, you don't have to.**

Law glared out the cafe door at the buckets of water splattering the ground and growing large puddles. Nami had warned him that it would become stormy, but he'd dared not to listen and didn't bring so much as a jacket, much less an umbrella. He didn't want to leave at all, but he had to feed Bepo.

At the thought of his pet, he left the building and was soaked within seconds. He shuddered, glowering darkly as thunder mocked him from above, and began walking. It wasn't long before he was shivering and he was just beginning to calculate how much longer it was to home compared to how long it'd take for hypothermia to hit when...

“Hey, wait up!”

The voice was one Law knew, so he turned, arms crossed tightly to stifle some of the trembling his body was forced to endure. Donquixote Rocinante, or 'Corazon' as he was better known in their college, was approaching him, looking dry and warm with his umbrella and black feathered jacket. Law tried not to be jealous. Upon catching up, Corazon stood close enough to cover Law with the umbrella, too.

“Hello, Law,” the tall man greeted with a smile. “You looked like you could use some company and cover.”

Law didn't mind Corazon; they were friends, but weren't all that close, though that could be Doflamingo's fault. Corazon's older brother was a creepy, overprotective jerk.

“Sure, if you're offering.”

They started walking in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. Then suddenly Law was under the rain again and Corazon was flat on his back. Law had heard of his friend's unnatural clumsiness, but he'd never witnessed it. The shocked expression on Corazon's face had Law chuckling, amused despite being soaked even further. Corazon didn't look unhappy about being laughed at, he just grinned. Law offered a hand but as he moved to pull Corazon to his feet, he slipped as well and they both sat on the ground quietly before Corazon began laughing, triggering another bout of soft laughter from Law as the storm continued on around them.


End file.
